renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tasty Taters Vegetable Guild
The Tasty Taters Vegetable Guild is a guild of vegetable growers and sellers all over England, Scotland, Ireland, and Sussex. People need to seek permission from the guild moderators in order to become a member. Currently the moderator of Tasty Taters Vegetable Guild is Viceroy. Leadership (Past and Present): Guild Leader (Under Current Charter): * Viceroy (May 1456 - Present) Guild Secretary (Under Current Charter): * Bannon (October 1456 - Present) * Aithne (August - September 1456) * SilverSurfer (June - July 1456) Previous Guild Leaders (before Current Charter):: * mike1981: ??? - ??? (Original Founder?) * William_Gallaton: ??? - November 1454 * Ratio: December 1454 - March 1455 * Mazoshist: April 1455 - November 1455 * Walther: December 1455 - March 1456 * Ventular: April 1456 - May 1456 CHARTER OF THE TASTY TATERS VEGETABLE GUILD First Passed May 1st, 1456 Last Revised August 17, 1456 0. Introduction This document is to define the purpose and goals of the Tasty Tater's Veggie Guild. Veggies are not only a source of income, but a great way to improve how people feel about you. As such, it is this Guild's goal to 1) get every veggie owner throughout the lands into this guild, 2) have said veggie owners interact, and 3) work together as a team throughout the lands to better our lives and the lives of non-guild members. I. Membership The Tasty Tater's Veggie Guild is open to all veggie farmers located throughout the land whether they have a second field of another type or not. In the case that someone changes or sells their vegetable field(s), their membership is revoked unless they receive a pro tempore membership approved by the Guild Leader and the Guild Secretary. The Pro tempore membership is subject to revocation by either the Guilder Leader or Guild Secretary at any given time. II. Guild Leader A. Selection of the Guild Leader To enable our guild to meet its objectives and to lead it to plant the seeds for future goals, a Guild Leader will be elected by a vote. To be eligible for a vote, a member must publicly post they are interested in running for the position at least 7 days prior to the election. The voting for the election starts on the 24th and ends on the 28th of the even month of the calendar year (February, April, June, August, October, and December). The final results are to be posted and announced on the last day of that month. The Guild leader serves a natural term of 2 month, but may be reelected as Guild Leader for an unlimited number of times. If no one submits their interest to run for the next campaign at least 7 days prior to the election, then the Guild leader will automatically be reelected. B. Duties of the Guild Leader The diligent Guild Leader will attempt to mold and raise the Guild to a beautiful, successful crop. It is their duty to 1) schedule, help organize, and plan events for the guild, 2) help keep members informed of changes, updates, and current objectives via available methods, 3) ensuring the safety of the members while in the Guild Discussion Area (in other words, working to keep the forums active and moderated) and 4) upkeep of the current membership. III.The duties of the Guild Members Every veggie owner knows that it takes careful planning and work to raise a great crop. It is the duty of Guild members to 1) help recruit new veggie farmers to the guild, 2) ensure that the current prices for veggies are posted for the forum (note: only one person per town needs to do this), and 3) when possible participate in the Guild and its events announced by the Guild leader. IV.Amendments to the Charter In the event, that this charter needs to be modified, the Guild Leader may open a vote to the Guild's membership to modify this charter with a simple majority approving the change. V. Guild Secretary A. Selection of the Guild Secretary A veggie farm takes the hands of a great planter as well as a good keep. This guild shall select a Guild Secretary by a vote. To be eligible for a vote, a member must publicly post they are interested in running for the position at least 7 days prior to the election. The voting for the election starts on the 24th and ends on the 28th of the odd month (January, March, May, July, September, and November). The final results are to be posted and announced on the last day of the month. The Guild Secretary serves a natural term of 2 months, but may be reelected as Guild Secretary for an unlimited number of times. If no one submits their interest to run for the next campaign at least 7 days prior to the election, then the Guild Secretary will automatically be reelected. B. Duties of the Guild Secretary The diligent Guild Secretary will attempt to assist the Guild leader to raise the Guild to a beautiful, successful crop. It is their duty to 1) keep a history of current guild activity for future generations, 2) Call for active players to post in Roll calls from time to time, 3) help keep members informed of changes, updates, and current objectives via available methods, and 4) upkeep of the current active membership. If the member has not been active for a while, the Guild Secretary should remind them of the forums and verify they are still interested. C. Guild Leader and Guild Secretary The two positions require that a separate person always be in each position. At no consecutive time may there be a person who holds both positions. A current Guild Leader or Guild Secretary can not run for the other office.